a marauder holiday!
by xsparklyglitterx
Summary: The marauders meet lily and her family on holiday, and their parents decided to become freinds and spend the whole holiday together!
1. it's not a llama!

Hi! I hope you like the story! please, please review! I will be very grateful! Btw, I have already posted this on another Harry Potter fan fiction site and haven't just copied it.

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Harry Potter. All the characters and stuff belong to JK Rowling.

James Potter Sirius Black and Remus Lupin got off the Hogwarts express. Normally they wouldn't be that exited to be getting of the train. Especially not Sirius Black. He hated his parents. Lots of kids say that they hate their parents, but he didn't hate then like that. He hated them with a passion. And his parents hated him back.

The reason why they were so exited was because they were all going on holiday together. They were going abroad, to Spain. None of them had been abroad before and were very exited. Mr. and Mrs. Potter Had booked two rooms at a very expensive hotel.

'JAMES! WE'RE OVER HERE! JAMES!' Shouted Mrs. Potter, Obviously very exited to be seeing her son again.

They made their way over to James' parents and said hello.

'Right we are going straight to the MUGGLE airport.' Explained Mr. Potter 'So you have to act like muggles. All your suitcases are in the car. We will leave all of your school stuff in the car ready for when we come back. I will look after your wands. We don't want you loosing them do we?'

'Right follow me kids!'

They all followed Mr. Potter out into the car park where a car that had been charmed to fit them all in waited for them. They all got into the car that was surprisingly roomy. 

After a few hours they eventually boarded the plane. James, Sirius and Remus sat together and so did Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

'DING!''THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING WE ARE DUE TO TAKE OF IN FIFTEEN MINUTES. PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SAFTY INSTUCTIONS CAREFULLY.THANK YOU AND PLEASE ENJOY YOU HOLIDAY!''DING!'

'Wow' said Sirius stupidly.

Remus rolled his eyes. 'What is so 'wow''

'It is very clever isn't it?'

'What is?' Asked James this time, who new too well what Sirius could be like at times.

'The airy thing! It can talk in English as well as fly a load of muggles everywhere!'

'You mean the airplane? It isn't alive. It's an object. A driver called the captain drives it and makes the announcements. It's like a broomstick. It isn't alive but it can fly as long as it's controlled by someone.' Said James. To avoid any more of Sirius' questions, he fell asleep.

But Sirius had lots more questions to ask.

'I thought that muggles couldn't do magic, moony? So this must be alive!'

'Believe me Sirius its not.'

'Believe you! Why should I believe you? You told me that the moon was made out of rock, when anybody in their right mind knows that it's made out of cheese!'

'Sirius, the moon is made out of rock.'

Sirius, Know distracted, was watching the air hostess with a dreamy look in his eyes.

'Is she coming on holiday with us?'

'No'

'Why not?'

'Because we don't know who she is.'

'What is she doing on this plane then?'

'She works on it'

'Does the evil Airy thing enslave her? Because then I could be the Handsome prince to come and save her and then she will love me and we will get married and live happily ever after!'

'Keep dreaming padfoot.'

'Ooh button! What does that do?'

'I have no idea Just don't press it.'

Too late. Sirius already pressed it. An airhostess came down to Sirius' seat.

'Can't it wait sir? We're taking of soon.'

'Oh OK I suppose so.'

'DING!' 'THIS IS YOUR CAPTINSPEAKING WE ARE NOW ABOUT TO TAKE OF. PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS AND ENJOY THE FLIGHT. THANK-YOU!' 'DING!'

The plane was going down the first bit of the runway and was now gathering speed.

'Moony you liar!'

'What did I do!'

'You told me that this thing flies!'

'It will do soon! Don't worry!' Remus said patting Sirius on the head.

The plane took of.

'WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE this is fun!' Sirius shouted turning a few muggle heads.

Remus sunk into his seat with his hands over his face, Mr. and Mrs. Potter pretended that they didn't know him and James woke up. Remus was somewhat relived that he didn't have to spend the whole flight with Sirius by himself.


	2. ice cream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter.  
Please review! I want to know what you think!

KNOCK KNOCK!

'James! Sirius! Remus! It time to get up, we're going to the beach with Lily's Family today!' Shouted Mrs. Potter.

James shot out of bed and started getting dressed as quick as he could, because this was a chance that he had waited for ever since he first set eyes on Lily Evans. It was a chance to talk to her without her shouting at him or throwing anything at him. Remus followed him in getting dressed but Sirius wouldn't get up.

'I'll have to see her today! So I'm not getting up.'

'You can't stay in bed for all of the holiday! You'll have to get up sometime!' Remus told him laughing. 'But what actually did happen yesterday?'

'I don't want to talk about it. Go away.'

'OK but you won't get any breakfast. And think about all that ice cream that you could be eating!'

'I'll get up if you buy me an ice cream!' 

'Deal. Now get up.'

Half an hour later they were all downstairs eating breakfast with Lily Evans, and her family. Petunia had tried sitting next to Sirius but he tipped her off her chair when she wasn't looking and James sat there.

When they had finished their breakfast they all made their way down to the beach. It was a hot day and it was a perfect day to spend on the beach.

Lily was wearing a hot pink bikini and a kaftan to match. All the boys were wearing their swimsuits, and the parents were wearing their shorts and T-shirts. They made their way onto the beach, and found a spot near the sea.

'Mooooony?' Sirius moaned.

'Yes padfoot?' Remus replied.

'Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!' Shouted Sirius making the people around him stare at him.

'Buy your own.'

'Awww! but you promised!'

'Did it ever accure to you that I was just saying that to make you get up?'

Sirius put on a sad face.

'But you promised! You promised me that I could have an ice cream!' Sirius shouted very loudly.

'Shhh. You sound like a spoilt two-year-old. You know I don't have any money. You're the one who's loaded!'

'I suppose. Walk me to the ice cream van?'

'Sure. Just don't put on the spoilt-two-year-old act.'

'Wait where's James?'

'I don't know. I'm sure he was sitting there…no, he's in the sea with Lily. He'll be mad at us if we disturb him. Come on lets go get ice cream! And you can buy me one!'

'So Lily, do you want to be a prefect?'

'Yeah. That would be great. My parents would love it. What about you did you ever think about becoming a prefect? We could both be Gryffindor prefects!'

'Do you think Dumbledore would ever think about making me a prefect?'

Lily shook her head and laughed.

'I think moony might make a good prefect.'

'Who's moony?'

'Remus.'

'Why do you call him moony?'

James looked uncomftable.

'Oh. Because of something that happened in err… first year. You probably don't want to know.'

Lily laughed even though she didn't quite believe him.

'Do you want to know a secret?'

'Err… Sure?'

Lily went red. 'I've liked you ever since I set eyes on you.'

James went red two, if not a little redder than Lily.

'Me two. Well not me. You. Hey, tonight after dinner, do you want to come out with me? My treat?'

'Sure.'

There was an awkward silence, but it was soon broke by Remus and Sirius Splashing into the sea. Sirius was making a fake crying noise.

'Hey what's up with you Padfoot?'

'We couldn't find any ice cream! No ice cream! I want ice cream!'

'Oh that explains a lot.'

Back on the beach Petunia noticed that Lily was getting a lot of attention from Sirius, so she decided to go and see what they where doing.

'HELLO SIRIUS!' She yelled even though she was very close to him.

'Err… Hi?' Replied Sirius, with a terrified look on his face.

Then a wave came along and knocked Petunia over. Petunia screamed.

'Lily! Come over here and help me find my top! It was too big and now it's gone missing!'

Lily started laughing and so did the marauders. Petunia just went bright red.

Eventually Lily found it, and gave it back to Petunia.

'Kids! Its time for lunch, Come back up here and get dry!'

They didn't argue because they where hungry. Especially Sirius.


End file.
